murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kissing Bandit
"The Kissing Bandit" is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the fifty-first episode of the series. It first aired on May 3, 2011 (UK). Summary Toronto is hit with a series of bank robberies where the lone gunman not only takes the money but kisses a pretty girl before running off. Pesky Toronto Gazette reporter Patty Glenn is on the story which is proving to be more sensational than the the recent vampire stories. Oddly however, the stolen money turns up on the doorstep of a local orphanage. When the thief robs the same bank for a second time and kisses the same girl, Annabelle Rose, Murdoch begins to suspect that he may have taken a particular liking to the girl. Meanwhile, Dr. Julia Ogden's vivacious sister, Ruby, is back in Toronto to attend Julia's upcoming marriage to Dr. Darcy Garland. She's not convinced that Julia and William no longer have feelings for one another. As William struggles with Julia’s impending nuptials, he also has to deal with a thief who seems to anticipate Murdoch's every trap to capture him. When Annabelle Rose is murdered in cold blood during a robbery, Murdoch has to rethink his approach... before more people are killed. Character Revelations * Julia's father is concerned that her wedding preparations are behind and has sent for Ruby to help her older sister. * Ruby is genuinely concerned that her older sister is not following her heart's desire, which is a driving motivation for Ruby. Continuity *Last appearance of Patrick "Paddy" Glynn *Julia is determined to keep her word to Darcy, even shutting out Ruby from discussing the matter any further. *Murdoch invents the Dye Discharger and uses the Scrutiny Camera to "catch" the bandit. Historical References * Brackenreid mentions journalists starting a war for increased readership. This is a direct reference to the Spanish American War, which was caused in no small part by Yellow Journalists (particularly from publishers William Randolph Hearst and Joseph Pulitzer of The New York Journal and New York World, respectively) writing increasingly sensational and frequently false stories about Spanish oppression in Cuba. * Ruby Ogden mentions to Murdoch her travels to Russia, specifically meeting a revolutionary named Vladimir Ulyanov, a.k.a. Lenin. Trivia * The Kissing Bandit is a 1948 film directed by Laslo Benedek, starring Frank Sinatra and Kathryn Grayson along with Ricardo Montalban, Ann Miller, and Cyd Charisse. Errors * The book Murdoch uses to invent the dye device "Manual of Pharmacy and Pharmaceutical Chemistry" was not published until 1902. *During the conversation between Murdoch and the inspector (at between 6:45 and 7:00 minutes in), the Inspector's arm garters disappear. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Sarah Gadon as Ruby Ogden Jonathan Watton as Dr. Darcy Garland Ephraim Ellis as Paddy Glenn Guest Cast Charlotte Hegele as Annabelle Rose Jeff Madden as Rupert Russel Perry Mucci as John Carlin Oliver Dennis as Clive Belford Sherry Schell as Bank Customer Uncredited Cast Gallery Ruby Ogden Kissing Bandit.PNG|Ruby Ogden at the bank just before the robbery|link=http://murdochmysteries.wikia.com/wiki/Ruby_Ogden Kissing Bandit 12.PNG|Ruby awaits William in his office Kissing Bandit 13.PNG|Ruby asks William if he loves Julia Bandit kisses.PNG|The Bandit Kisses Kissing Bandit headlines.PNG|Kissing Bandit Strikes Again|link=Toronto Gazette Reporter on the scene.PNG|Paddy and Brackenreid Kissing Bandit 14d.PNG|Ruby questions Julia mm412 Gazette headline1.PNG|Another Gazette Headline mm412 Dye Discharger 2.PNG|Using the Dye Discharger Category:Season Four Category:Season Error